


【Breddy】Music in you

by Sunsie



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 烂尾的破故事如果Eddy是小提琴成精第二章是结局1，第三章是结局2，都是BE





	1. Chapter 1

我曾在哪里见过他。  
Brett Yang坐在教堂的木制长椅上看着台上拉小提琴的男人，手指在大腿上轻点，打着节拍。  
也许待会去打个招呼就能想起来了吧。Brett心想。  
台上的男人正在演奏一支电影主题曲的小提琴版，Speak Softly Love。Eddy Chen，Brett拿起右边空座位上的节目单——一张八开铜版纸对折——封面上写着台上男人的名字，一位名不见经传的小提琴演奏家，演奏会也开在布里斯班一座偏僻的教堂里，八排长椅只坐了屈指可数的几个人。也许其中还有几个是他的朋友,Brett想，但他值得更好的，这支曲子演奏得如此如泣如诉，Brett不禁想去看看教父了，虽然在此之前他对这部满载盛誉的黑帮电影毫无兴趣。他值得更好的。Eddy Chen绝对值得悉尼的白帆。  
幸好Brett没有看过教父。  
Brett此行到布里斯班是趁着辞去交响乐团工作的空闲回家乡看看。这座小教堂就在老屋附近。离乡多年终究是与周围人格格不入，一路闲逛，便走进了这人迹寥寥的教堂，正巧听见Eddy的演奏。小个子男人推门走进教堂，吱呀的开门声在空旷的大厅里荡开两圈，被小提琴的声音盖住了。Brett没料到这个，紧张地看了一眼演奏家，Eddy拉着小提琴，正转过身看是谁打扰他的演奏，责怪的眼神却生生被截在半路，他躲开Brett地眼神，身体有一丝的僵硬，连手里的弓也有一拍的停滞。Brett的心里倒是只有抱歉。他找了个位子坐下。  
一曲终了，演奏会也正式结束了，没有安可，但观众们还算热情，鼓掌、喝彩，还有姑娘捧了一束鲜花跑上台，Eddy一个一个谢过，又鞠了一躬，下台了。钢伴合上琴盖，台下观众站起身走出教堂，Brett坐着，手里握着灰色的麂皮绒手套，大拇指摩挲着上面的短绒毛——他在等Eddy出来。然而直到钢伴走时告诉他Eddy是住在教堂里的，他才决定主动去问问Eddy。这也许是他这辈子第一次主动，因为他真的太想认识——或者说想起——Eddy了。Brett把手套塞进口袋里，站起来朝教堂里面走去。  
Eddy几乎是逃进后台的。但他一边躲避一边又期盼着Brett追过来，人陷入可望不可及的爱情时就会这样，一边扮演王母划一道银河，一边做自己的鹊桥奔向爱人。然而当Eddy抬起头，穿着呢子长风衣的男人站在门口，眨着眼睛，把他的名字从那沾着澳洲风雪的樱桃似的嘴唇里吐出来时——去他的王母，去他的银河，去他的牛郎织女。这个男人只能是他的星星。  
既然已经献祭了灵魂，那就做个彻底的恶人吧。Eddy这样想。  
回到二十年前，是个极其普通的夏夜，太阳的最后一点光芒绕过地平线点亮天空的一角，小小的白衣男孩穿过麦田跑到教堂门口，他没有走正门，绕过教堂来到一个狭长的花坛边上，久无人烟的院子无人修剪花草，高高的非洲菊和蔷薇挡住了他的身影。花坛旁是另一个男孩在等他，坐在粗糙石质花坛边上低头发呆。  
Eddy！白衣男孩悄悄走近，跳起来大叫，把Eddy吓得从花坛上掉下来。  
Brett，你真的把我魂都吓出来了，Eddy控诉道。  
抱歉啦，Brett笑道，拍了拍Eddy的肩膀，换来Eddy一个白眼——Brett只是在笑他胆子小罢了，Brett明明比他大一岁，却总是他们中最淘气的那个。说着Brett就拉着他爬上花坛。  
我今天要告诉你一件事情，Brett晃着腿，转过头看着Eddy，说，我下周要去悉尼了。  
砰！像麻雀撞进飞机发动机，Eddy感到全身上下的器官都停止了运转。是吗，祝贺你。半晌，他听见自己这样说。心里却是难以抑制的痛。他的Brett要去大城市过他的生活了，过他的没有EddyChen的新生活，这令Eddy感到难过，他忍不住想Brett在悉尼会怎么样呢，他会在新学校遇到新同学，在音乐课认识新朋友，会在悉尼大剧院里拉小提琴，会拍很多照片，照片里没有他Eddy，会交女朋友，会结婚，会生小孩......Brett离开小镇就像一条鱼跳进大海，洋流使人们聚合，也会使人们离散。未必再能相遇了。小小的男孩晃着腿，坐在小教堂的花坛边，笑着祝福好友，却快被胸中汹涌的悲伤淹没。孩子眼里的悉尼多大啊，大得像一整片海洋，而他们只是海里的两条小丑鱼，偶然相遇，相见恨晚，最终还是到了说再见的时候。Brett不可能永远在我身边。Eddy在微弱的从室内透出来的灯光下看着男孩有些婴儿肥的侧脸，突然明白了这一点。  
但所幸命运还是让他们再见面了。二十年前的故事由Eddy开了个头，便向潮水涌回沙滩一般回到了Brett的记忆。对于再次相遇，Brett说Maybe it's meant to be，Eddy看着Brett，是的maybe it's meant to be，他喃喃道，上前两步转过身停在教堂门口，他说，Brett，明天见。天空的一角染着一点最后的金黄，就像那天傍晚。但再没有什么事情能让他们分开了。  
窗外冬风裹挟着冰雪敲打着窗棂，Eddy正坐在长椅上调音，却听见有笑声从远处传来，他抬头左右看了看，教堂里没有人。但有一个身影从窗户的复杂纹饰里钻出来，他用恶魔的语气嘲笑道，哦寂寞的可怜人，被困在小提琴里一定很孤独吧，真不敢相信你在此侍奉所谓神明这么多年，你知道的吧？正是”神的旨意“让你变成这样。黑色的影子在Eddy身边游荡，男孩停下调音的手，抬头看着壁龛里的神像，我知道，他喃喃低语，更像是在和自己对话，正是他给了我灵魂。  
灵魂？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！那黑影像是听了个笑话，仰头大笑。你错了！他又立刻变回刚出现时那严肃的表情，你不过是一把小提琴的意识！是神明的玩物！那位大人总是偏爱人类！你不过也只是他造出来取悦人类的玩具罢了！  
恶魔的话总是比天使的忠告更有说服力。Eddy突然有些动摇了。他确实不过是小提琴幻化出的意识，起初他认为这是神明的恩赐，后来却明白这不过是巫婆的药汤，他是拥有了双腿的小美人鱼，每一步都走在刀尖上——他不自由。幻化成人的小提琴无法离开他出生的小镇，并且随着时间的推移，他会渐渐失去人类的能力，永远变成小提琴。这更像是个诅咒。  
黑影自称是来帮他的。我们是站在一边的，他声称。我可以给你自由。他说着，身影渐渐淡去了，只留下花窗上的一两圈涟漪。


	2. Summum Bonum

天空一角染着一点最后的金黄，他们拥抱，道别。  
Brett的身影渐渐隐去在灰黄色的麦田。  
Eddy在他身后喊着下次来听我的音乐会。  
别回头，Brett在心里对自己说，别回头Brett，记得那个吉普赛女人怎么说吗，  
“幽灵靠爱人的心血活着，但在尘世逗留两人将永远得不到自由。”  
那个教堂里的男孩早就死了，在他离开那年的冬天。  
葬礼上家属把男孩的小提琴递给他，F孔里滚出一粒红豆。  
第二天Brett坐飞机回台北。北半球正是夏日炎炎，他走出机场时看到穿条纹衬衫的男人被拦下来查包，旁边白T恤的男孩大概在拍instory。  
夏天真好。


	3. 去外面的世界看看吧

Eddy！Eddy！Eddy感到有人在叫他，正要回过头，却发现梦不知什么时候被撕开一角，他醒了。  
是Brett在叫他。Brett坐在他床边，窗外的雪早停了，白雪反射进屋内的光照在Brett身上，显得他更白了，Eddy，竟一瞬间觉得Brett有些透明，他连忙伸手去抓，左手带着被窝里的暖意握住了Brett的手腕。  
哦天哪，Eddy有点脸红，Brett的骨架小，所以他的手正好能环握住这个比他年长一岁的男人的白皙的手腕，他甚至能感受到Brett有些快的脉搏，有些出格的想法从脑海里蹦出来，Eddy赶紧撒开手。  
Brett倒是好像不觉得有什么，抓起椅子上的衣服扔给Eddy，“快点Eddy！你起晚啦！我们说好今天一起录vlog没想到你居然会赖床！”他把衣服扔到床上，自己反坐上椅子，趴在椅背上看Eddy恍然大悟般的跳起来往身上套衣服。笨蛋，他心里想，二十几岁了还是要我来叫起床，他在心里翻了个白眼。  
Eddy不太清醒的样子真的很可爱。Brett藏在镜头后面偷偷地想。vlog从Eddy洗漱开始拍，Eddy察觉到偷拍的镜头，故意洗得泡沫横飞，刷着牙去靠近镜头，Brett一边后退一边拿镜头对准Eddy，俩个人闹得厕所和客厅全是水迹和泡沫，混乱抖动的镜头里只有Eddy模糊的影子和Brett的大笑。Eddy拖地的时候Brett还专门支了三脚架拍他光着脚推着拖把在房间里来回飞奔的场面——为了防止自己因为笑得太厉害导致画面抖动。Eddy跑去阳台晒拖把，Brett躺在沙发上拉长焦距去拍他，Eddy从阳光里跳进来，镜头拍到他被冷水冻成粉红色的脚趾，他弯了弯脚趾跟镜头打招呼。“Come on Eddy我们得趁着光线好赶紧出门！”Eddy又嗵嗵嗵跑去穿袜子。  
他们去逛了小吃街。潇洒的湾湾男孩就是要拿一杯珍珠奶茶才能叫逛街，一手拿着奶茶，一手拿着相机，远远地看见商城门口的龙猫，Brett哼起了“Totoro~oh~Totoro~🎶”Eddy在一旁和声。Brett单手拿不住相机，Eddy接过他的杯子，走两步就给摄影师喂一口奶茶，Eddy递过来的奶茶的吸管Brett要踮脚才能够到，总是要等Brett抬头瞪他一眼，他才肯放低一点，还要发出听起来极力克制但实际非常放肆的笑声，气得Brett夺过奶茶，把相机往Eddy手里一塞，大步走进左手边的店里。Eddy忙追进去，Brett却从角落突然跳出来，Eddy的眼睛和相机快速变焦，才看清Brett拿着一支唇釉扑过来，来不及逃跑，就被Brett按在梳妆台前乱花一通，镜头里是镶了一圈LED灯泡的镜子里一边哀嚎一边又不敢乱动的Eddy和落笔潇洒的“化妆师”Brett给他的模特化了一对黑眼圈和几乎没有一点落在嘴唇上的唇釉，最后是柜员来帮Eddy卸妆，背景音是Brett的笑声，笑得镜头又在颤抖。中午去吃了火锅，相机早被忘在一边，镜头在雾气里不停变焦，勉强看清朦胧中的红白锅底和两人伸进锅里又伸进碗里的筷子，火锅咕嘟咕嘟地烧着，两人有一句没一句地聊着。  
走出火锅店，Brett闻了闻自己地领子，“哦shit，我觉得好像火锅地味道沾到衣服上了，Eddy。”  
Eddy停下来，闻了闻自己的领子，“我身上没有诶。”他又凑过去闻闻Brett的领子，“只有你身上有，应该是汤汁溅到衣服上了吧，你的嘴巴是漏的吗Brett。”  
Eddy说完转身就跑，Brett追上去就把汤汁往Eddy身上蹭，镜头里又只剩下模糊的残影和大笑声。  
他们还是拍了一段夜景才回到小镇。晚上Eddy决定在Brett家留宿。吃过饭Eddy就去洗澡，出来的时候Brett也已经洗好了，从楼下走上来，穿着白色的浴袍，灰色的拖鞋上绣着一只企鹅。抬头对上Eddy疑惑的目光，Brett笑，“我们家有两个浴室呀，”说着从抽屉里拿出一个吹风机，朝Eddy招招手，“过来把头发吹干啦。”Eddy愣了愣，乖乖走过去。Brett站在比他小一岁却比他高8厘米的男孩面前跟他大眼瞪小眼，Eddy也不明白他的意思，问他怎么不吹，要不他自己来吧，Brett叹了口气，瞪着Eddy无奈地说：“低头！”  
噗。Eddy没忍住笑。  
他低头用发旋对着Brett，吹风机温热的风吹在头上，Brett的手指贴合头皮穿过发根，撩起头发好让风吹进头发里面。Brett的动作很轻柔，Eddy有些昏昏欲睡，渐渐便有些失去对高度的控制，头越抬越高，Brett渐渐伸长手臂，踮起脚尖，一点动作的变化，浴袍不再贴合身体，浴袍与身体之间露出一条缝隙，Eddy低头的角度正好目光落在那里，Brett的脖颈线条很漂亮，那线条延伸进浴袍领口，Eddy咽了口口水。  
头发吹干了，发梢还留着一些暖暖的潮意，Eddy揉了揉自己的头发，低头看Brett的脸，给比自己高的人吹头发真的很累，Brett的脸颊有些泛红，嘴唇也比平时颜色更鲜艳一些，Brett把吹风机随手扔在洗手台上，摸摸Eddy的脑袋走回了客厅。Brett的家是栋老房子了，起居室里还有一个壁炉，壁炉早就生着火了，暖黄的光芒在屋里摇曳，起居室没开灯，两人坐在沙发上之后才意识到这里没有电视电脑等等消遣。  
也许我们该去找盘桌游来玩。Brett提议。Eddy当然说好啊。  
不过——噼啪。与此同时壁炉里的木头炸出一个小小火花——他话锋一转，我有话要对你说。  
Brett看着Eddy，Eddy有点紧张，他不敢看着年上人的眼睛，他盯着Brett的嘴唇，说，我ai——话没说完Brett的嘴唇就堵了上来。Eddy顺势吻下去，他捧着Brett的脸，大拇指揉按着Brett脸上的软肉，这才发现Brett脸早已红透了，连耳廓都滚烫的烧着。害羞了啊。明明是先吻上来的那个人。Brett的眼神躲闪着，Eddy只好掰着他的下巴把他的头抬起来，他的皮肤滚烫，连带着眼眶也烧得通红，嘴唇上还挂着上次亲吻留下的晶莹的痕迹，Baby you've got cherry lip，Eddy有些痴迷地想，低下头亲吻他的Brett。Brett的手臂搂上Eddy的脖子，他发誓他们亲吻的时候他听到了G弦上的咏叹调，他按着Eddy的胸口把他推开，他们额头抵着额头，鼻息交错。

Got music in you baby tell me why

Brett说着明天他想起来一定会害羞后悔的情话，嘴唇时不时摩擦到Eddy的嘴角。Eddy搂着Brett的腰，Brett脸红的像个醉汉，抱着Eddy不肯放手，追着Eddy的嘴唇就要亲，说什么听完这支曲子再走，Eddy全然不懂他在说什么，但却没法拒绝Brett央求的眼神，只好由着他来。他们拥抱、亲吻，跌跌撞撞的走回卧室摔在床上，Eddy把Brett搂在怀里睡着了。  
迷梦中Eddy听见Brett说，我们一起去外面的世界看看吧。  
好啊。Eddy回答。


	4. G弦上的咏叹调

Eddy没告诉Brett自己其实不能离开小镇，因为他觉得既然已经是被诅咒的人了，那不如和恶魔做个交易，于是接受了恶魔的帮助。但恶魔不做没有回报的善事，恶魔帮他离开小镇恢复自由，Eddy要烧掉教堂给恶魔解恨。Eddy答应了，于是获得了自由，跟Brett搬去了悉尼。  
日子过得很甜蜜。小情侣热恋中，就腻来腻去形影不离。Eddy以为故事圆满了。Brett也这么认为。  
然而恶魔没告诉他的是，一年之后他将永远变成小提琴。所以交易内容其实是，一年的绝对自由，用接下来所有的时间来换。Eddy只能以小提琴的身份陪伴Brett一生。  
Brett不知道。Eddy在阳台上亲吻他，说，闭上眼睛，给你一个惊喜。Brett闭上眼，很久没有听到声音，他睁开眼，眼前就只剩一把小提琴了。他把房间翻了个遍，打了十几通电话，最后发现Eddy的手机落在卧室里，他追出去，绕着小区跑，在昏暗的路灯下沿着小区里走道一路喊Eddy的名字。  
没有音讯。询问亲戚朋友也没人知道Eddy在哪。Brett走回家，才发现家门忘了锁。他走进门顺手甩上门，在沙发上睡着了。  
后来悉尼交响乐团小提琴首席换了一把小提琴，他甚至把小提琴带到自己婚礼上，就摆在Ray和子毓旁边。一场没有伴郎的婚礼。  
Ray用手肘撞了撞子毓，“你有没有听见好像有人在拉G弦上的咏叹调？”  
子毓摇摇头。Ray想要证明确实有声音，拿出手机准备录音，新娘新郎进场的音乐却响起来，他站起来鼓掌，手机自动锁上了屏幕。


End file.
